


ElfQuest requests

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: 2 quick drabbles from tumblr prompts





	1. Like Her

His wandering had brought him yet again to the unending white of snow and ice, leaving Rayek in a mood that was far from kind or uplifting. Ekuar noted it and made himself as unobtrusive as he could while they skirted a great wall of ice.

"It's a reflection of her," Rayek finally said over the fire three nights into their sojourn beside it. "Hard, unfeeling, cold to all, and beautifully deadly."

Ekuar looked at the starlight reflecting in the upper ice reaches. "Hiding more than can be seen at first, I think."

Rayek glanced at him and nodded once.


	2. Twins but Unalike

**You're boring. Can't we go hunt?**

Suntop glanced at his twin, then shook his head, before looking back at the stars. **I'm listening. Skywise says there are songs in the stars, and I want to hear them.**

**Fine. I'm going to hunt!** Ember jumped to her feet, and that made Suntop roll to his side, ready to get up.

**Not supposed to go alone!**

**Then come with me.**

Suntop sighed and rose. **When your belly is full, can we listen then?**

Ember gave a happy yip and hugged him exuberantly. "Yes, we can!" She led the way with him following.


End file.
